Ne pleure pas, je chante
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: une fic terminée, angst, lemon, SM, sang, suicide, mort, je suis trés joyeux en ce moment -_- J'veux des reviews! ouin!^^
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Manuchan

Base : Digimon

Ne pleure pas, je chante… 

Je vais enfin le revoir. Enfin, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon amour dans mes bras. Pourvu qu'il aille bien, il m'à tellement manqué….

Le sourire aux lèvres et le bonheur dans les yeux, Yamato marchait à vive allure vers le métro, il devait le prendre pour rejoindre son unique amour au centre commercial ce jour-là. Une journée magnifique s'annonçait : un ciel sans nuages et un soleil qui caressait la peau telle une main brûlante de désir alors qu'une légère bise refroidissait cet instant brûlant comme un baiser déposé. Il était heureux en cette splendide matinée, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Taichi.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous. son cœur commençait déjà à s'affoler en son sein, la passion et l'amour qui le rongeaient voulaient sortir de leur prison pour se donner à Taichi, celui qui avait réussi à embraser tout ses sens et à le sortir du marasme de sa déprime constante. Il été capable de tout pour lui, ou presque, car la vie lui avait déjà appris à s'imposer des limites et surtout à ignorer la souffrance quand elle était trop importante. Il regarda sa montre.

_16h15, il m'à dit qu'il arriverait vers la demie…. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre dans ce cas._

Tranquillement, il s'avança vers un banc et s'y assit. Il rêvait à l'instant qui allait venir. Comment allait-il réagir ? est-ce qu'il allait se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras ? ou simplement l'embrasser gentiment et attendre la suite ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il allait le revoir. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ses yeux que cet être humain aux lèvres si douce.

_Tiens ! Je me demande qu'est-ce qui fait que j'aime Taï…. Voyons, je vais faire le descriptif de ses qualités, ça va être dur ! _Pensa-t-il en riant.

Il est gentil, souriant, aimable, serviable, poli, courageux forcément, puisque c'est son symbole, il est…il est quoi ? voyons…il est beau, ça c'est sur !! Je ne connais rien de plus beau que son visage, quand à son corps, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler, je le violerais sans cesse si je ne me retenais pas. Il est adorable en tout de toute façon, même quand il fait quelque chose ou il est nul, il arrive à me faire plaisir, il est sexy, très sexy. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je l'ai vu nu en dehors du digimonde, on avait que 17 ans, mais il était déjà bien bâti, J'ai bavé quand je l'ai vu, littéralement et bien sur, il était mort de rire !

Au fur et à mesure que Yamato partait dans ses pensées, son sourire s 'élargissait, son bonheur, c'était Taichi, sa vie, c'était Taichi. Ca n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

Il dut encore attendre pendant 1 heure avant de voir enfin apparaître la silhouette de son aimé. Il serait resté toute la soirée si il l'avait fallu. Il n'eut pas à attendre si longtemps, Taichi s'avançait déjà en droite ligne vers lui. Il courrait alors que Yamato restait immobile, admirant la beauté sportive et leste qui se dirigeait vers lui avec précipitation.

_C'est incroyable ce qu'il est beau ! Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais d'une telle beauté. Même sans parler de son corps, il est beau à l'intérieur de toute façon. Je l'aime…. Il va me renverser si il vient sur moi à cette vitesse ! bah, ça ne pourra qu'être agréable._

Taichi courrait à toute vitesse, sans ralentir. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour être à la portée de Yamato. Il ne le renversât pas mais le prit dans ses bras avec force dans l 'élan et le souleva du sol.

- « Yama !! Tu m'à manqué ! » Dit Taichi en levant Yamato comme s'il avait été aussi léger qu'une plume.

- « Et moi donc ! » 

Yamato se laissa lentement glisser contre le corps de Taichi jusqu'à retrouver la terre ferme. Il était plus grand que Taichi, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Cette différence de taille n'avait jamais été un obstacle dans leur liaison, bien au contraire, comme Taichi était assez dominateur au naturel, ça permettait à Yamato de ne pas se sentir négligeable dans leur couple. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser au goût de la menthe de son chewing-gum sur les lèvres si douce de son « mari » qui ne l'était pas encore.

- « Hummmm, tu à bon goût mon amour. » Dit Taichi 

- « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Tout deux se regardèrent quelques instants, ils étaient seuls au monde dans leurs esprits. Des dizaines de gens s'agitaient en tout sens autour d'eux mais ils ne bougeaient pas d'un cil, se contentant de se dévisager l'un l'autre. Leurs yeux reflétaient tout l'amour du monde. On aurait dit deux statues antiques, à jamais perdues dans l'amour, deux statues qui se dévisageraient pour l 'éternité.

Ils seraient restés ainsi des heures durant si l'estomac de Taichi n'avait pas, d'un grognement soudain et bruyant, signalé sa présence et son besoin d'occupation.

- « Je suppose que tu à faim ? »

- « Est-ce que c'est vraiment une question à poser avec moi ? » 

Tout deux se mirent à rire tout en partant en direction d'un Mac-Donald, Yamato n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture, mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour satisfaire son amour.


	2. 2

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 2

Taichi engloutit son repas à une vitesse fulgurante, comme à son habitude. Yamato se contenta de grappiller une ou deux frites par ci par-là, son estomac contenant bien moins que son amant. Sa bouche étant libre de toute entrave (ce qu'il regrettait un peu), il prit la parole :

- « Alors, raconte moi, Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? » 

Taichi avala péniblement l'énorme bouchée de hamburger qu'il était en train de mâcher pour pouvoir répondre à peu prés intelligiblement.

_Ah ! Apparemment, ses vacances lui ont réussies de ce côté là, d'habitude il aurait parlé la bouche pleine…._

- « Bof….Des vacances sans toi ne sont pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. »

Yamato ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir, il avait pourtant l'habitude des mots tendre de son aimé, mais son cœur ne se lassait manifestement pas de montrer ce qu'il ressentait au monde entier. Il prit la main de Taichi et l'embrassa, malgré l'odeur de viande et de friture qui lui donna un léger haut-le-cœur.

- « et toi ? tes vacances ? »

- « Je me suis ennuyé…surtout le soir, dans mon lit… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Taichi de rougir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yamato aussi entreprenant, Mais en bon macho qu'il était, il s'empressa de saisir la perche tendue (si l'on peut dire).

- « Ton père est chez toi ce soir ? »

- « Non, il est en voyage d'affaire pendant une semaine…ça te dit de venir passer la nuit à la maison ? »

Décidément, Yamato ne lassait pas de faire des surprises.

- « Ben, il faut que je prévienne mes parents, mais je pense que ce sera sans problèmes. Je vais les appeler »

Ce disant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique qu'il était possible de distinguer de l'intérieur de ce qui était considéré comme un « restaurant ». Les idées plutôt tournées vers le bas de la ceinture, il avait du mal à contrôler la légère érection qui commençait à se faire sentir. Prenant le combiné téléphonique dans sa main, la bosse disparut d'elle-même, heureusement, car il aurait plutôt été gêné d'avoir ses parents au téléphone dans cet état.

- « Allô ? »

- « Hikari ? c'est Taï. »

- « Taï ! Grand-frère ! Tu va bien ? »

- « Très bien, et toi ? »

- « Pareil »

- « Tant mieux, dis moi, tu pourra dire aux parents que je dors chez Yamato ce soir ? »

- « Bien sur, apparemment il t'à manqué, non ? »

- « Oui, beaucoup, d'ailleurs je dois te laisser, il m'attends »

- « Ok, passe une bonne soirée avec ton chéri »

- « Merci, bye »

- « bye »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et sortit de la cabine, émerveillé.

_Je ne me lasserais jamais de n'avoir plus besoin de l'autorisation de mes parents, c'est un plaisir des plus délectables, vive la majorité !_

Il se dirigeait vers le restaurant mais s'aperçut que Yamato l'attendait patiemment devant l'entrée.

- « C'est bon, amour ? »

- « Pas autant que toi, mais oui » Dit Taichi d'un ton enjôleur.

_Il à vite fait de reprendre son rôle de dominateur. Attends un peu qu'on soit chez moi mon beau, je te réserve plus de surprises que tu ne le crois…._

Yamato prit la main de Taichi et ils partirent tout deux en direction de l'appartement du père du blond. La main dans la main et régulièrement, les yeux dans les yeux, ils marchaient à pas tranquilles imaginant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer à l'arrivée.


	3. 3

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 3

N'ayant pas voulu prendre le métro afin de profiter de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, ils mirent deux heures pour arriver à l'appartement. Ils avaient marché doucement, profitant surtout de la présence et du bien être qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement.

- « Enfin on y est ! C'est pas du luxe ! » Dit Yamato d'un ton éreinté, comme s'il avait piqué un cent mètre.

- « Tu exagère mon amour, ce n'était pas si loin et puis, je te conseille d'avoir encore beaucoup d'énergie…. »

Yamato savait bien ce que cela voulait dire : Taichi était en manque de sexe, autrement dit, il regorgeait d'énergie, dans ces moments là, il était capable de faire une centaines de pompes sans être fatigué par la suite. On aurait pu dire que le sexe était le moteur de sa vie, c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour marcher avant de connaître ce plaisir bestial.

_Oh oh…. Moi, je dois avoir beaucoup d'énergie ? C'est parfait, il est tombé dans le panneau . Il ne va même plus être surpris, il ne va carrément plus me reconnaître…._

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ne se lâchant que par intermittence, montèrent dans l'ascenseur et pénétrèrent enfin dans l'appartement, lieu de l'inépuisable luxure qu'ils avaient partagées pendant les trois années passées . Aujourd'hui, la luxure atteindrait son paroxysme, et c'est Yamato qui mèneraient la danse, parce que c'est ce qu'il avait décidé.

Tout deux étaient accoutumé de la façon de procéder, ils savaient que chacun avaient envie de l'autre et qu'il n'était pas vraiment utile de s'appesantir avec des formules de politesses. Taichi précéda Yamato et partit dans la chambre sans mot dire, son amant à sa suite, comme d'habitude.

Il attendait Yamato à l'entrée voulant l'embrasser sauvagement dés qu'il aurait passé le seuil de la porte, mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Yamato passa bien le seuil, mais ce fut lui qui se jeta sur le brun, le caressant de tout côté et faisant jouer sa langue dans le palais de Taichi. Sa main glissait telle un serpent, dans tout les recoins qu'elle pouvait trouver jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à l'entrejambe et commence à masser les parties génitales du macho de service qui était manifestement désarçonné par cette attaque fulgurante. C'était loin de lui déplaire cela dit. 

_Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends. Ooooohhhh, c'est bon, j'en reviens pas._

Au fur et à mesure que Yamato travaillait sur le membre déjà dur de son partenaire, celui-ci se laissait fondre dans les bras minces et attentifs.

_Ca va, tout va bien, il se laisse faire,,je vais pouvoir passer à la seconde étape…._

Brusquement, Yamato arrêta ses caresses et poussa Taichi sur le lit qui s'effondra sur le matelas doux et confortable, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Le blond avançait à pas de loup vers l'amour de sa vie. Il s'agenouilla et écarta les jambes du courageux digisauveur qui commençait à ressentir une légère peur vis-à-vis du comportement de son petit-ami.

Allongé sur le lit et ébahi, Il se laissait néanmoins faire, histoire de voir jusqu'ou cela irait. Mais sa peur s'intensifia très vite lorsque Yamato arracha les boutons de son short avec les dents tout en empoignant fermement ses jambes pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

- « Euh, Chéri ? Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement de mécontentement, mais Yamato avait quand même le sourire. « Finalement, » se dit-il, « qu'est-ce que je risque à le laisser faire ? C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ça, c'est tout. Pour une fois qu'il me demande quelque chose directement, je ne vais quand même pas le décevoir. »

A partir de cet instant, il s'abandonna entièrement entre les bras de son amant. Celui-ci ne perdait pas de temps, il avait déjà enlevé le short de Taichi ainsi que son t-shirt. Il commençait maintenant à embrasser, de façon vive et sèche, les moindres parties du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Mais alors que Taichi commençait à pousser de légers gémissement sous la caresse de la langue chaude et habile, Yamato stoppa son mouvement. 

- « Ne bouge pas, j'en ai pour deux secondes. »

Le brun commençait à en avoir assez, il voulait aller au fond des choses et au fond du cul de son amant, rien d'autre, mais il s'était promis de ne rien dire et de se laisser faire tant que son amour le voudrait ainsi.

Yamato passa la main sous son matelas, il était évident qu'il y cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Taichi se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas un collier de perles, mais il ne savait du tout ce que cela pouvait être. Poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, il regarda attentivement ce qui sortait du dessous de ce matelas aux milles ressources.

D'une main tremblante et nerveuse d'impatience, Yamato sortit dans l'ordre : Un tube de gel lubrifiant, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et qui était même plutôt habituel. Une paire de menottes, ce qui était déjà beaucoup moins habituel. Une autre paire de menottes, identique à la première, ce qui fit s'interroger Taichi sur l'utilisation de la deuxième paire. Enfin, Yamato sortit une longue lanière de cuir tressé…

_Un fouet ???Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec un fouet ? il ne va tout de même pas me frapper ? non, je le connais, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, quoique, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il prendrait les rennes avec autant de facilité…._

Une fois que tout les objets furent à l'air libre, Yamato se redressa et se déshabilla minutieusement, lentement, provoquant chez le brun une excitation grandissante mais surtout, une immense frustration de devoir rester là sans bouger.

_Y a pas à dire, il est magnifique, dieu que j'aimerai le pénétrer, ça me gâche mon plaisir ! mais bon, rien n'est encore joué, je peux peut-être essayer de reprendre les commandes, il n'à pas encore l'habitude d'être le seme…. Voyons…._

Taichi se mit en position assise et tenta de prendra le blond par la taille et de l'entraîner vers lui, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il repoussa les mains d'une tape et finit de se mettre à nu.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il prit la première paire de menottes et la passa aux poignets de son amour, faisant un entrelacs avec les barreaux de la tête de son lit, puis, avec la deuxième paire, il fit de même aux chevilles. Taichi se retrouvait complètement immobilisé, à la merci de son nouvel amant, car il ne ressemblait plus à l'ancien, il était devenu bestial et sans pitié dans ses désirs. Yamato masturbait consciencieusement les testicules de son Taichi, car il lui appartenait désormais, corps et âme. Il entreprit d'enduire le rectum de son objet sexuel avec le lubrifiant tandis que sa main restée libre s'adonnait aux joies fantasques d'introduire ses doigts dans la bouche du soumis, faisant que celui-ci, ne pouvait que lécher ou mordre, mais comme Taichi n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son petit-ami…..  

Une fois le trou de plaisir convenablement enduit de la substance glissante, la bête qu'était devenu Yamato aux yeux du brun retira ses doigts de la bouche et du rectum de son amant, puis pris le fouet d'une main tremblante et mal assurée.

_Comment va-t-il réagir ? j'espère que ça va lui plaire…. Mon dieu, j'ai peur de lui faire mal, je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à m'arrêter, calme toi Yamato, mon vieux, tu dois savoir t'arrêter…._

L'objet de désir qui gigotait entre ses mains comme si il eut été vivant, l'effrayait et l'attirait en même tant, il ne s'en était jamais servi auparavant, et c'est sur l'homme de sa vie qu'il allait tenter cette expérience, il ne fallait pas que ça rate…..

Il prit la longue lanière par la poignée et eut un instant le souvenir de l'empereur des digimon qu'était Ken à une époque, ça lui permettait au moins de mieux comprendre pourquoi il avait peur de s'en servir. Sachant cela, il arriva tant bien que mal à se ressaisir et à faire ce qu'il voulait. Yamato saisit fermement le fouet par la poignée qui était assez dure et commença à pénétrer lentement Taichi avec. Imprimant un mouvement de va et vient à son bras tout en regardant attentivement le visage de son aimé, il voulait être sûr de ne pas lui faire de mal…

Taichi, les yeux à demi-clos, pris dans le plaisir qui se révélait à lui, gémissait, hurlait presque de plaisir, se cambrant à tout les mouvements du gode improvisé que représentait le fouet à ce moment. Plus le cuir s'enfonçait en lui, plus il gémissait, il crut presque jouir par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais rien ne vint d'autre que des râles de contentement, il en voulait plus, plus fort, plus gros, plus vite, toujours plus, il s'agitait sur le lit, essayant de faire pénétrer la poignée plus profondément mais sa mobilité était trop restreinte, c'était frustrant, mais aussi très agréable, il n'avait rien à faire que de prendre du plaisir.

_Il gémit….J'adore ce son dans sa bouche, on dirait un son de paradis, une douce mélodie qui n'exprime rien d'autre que le plaisir et la volupté. Comment me retenir en entendant ça, c'est une véritable incitation à la perversité, de toute façon, j'ai commencé, je dois aller jusqu'au bout, on verra bien…._

Yamato était de plus en plus sûr de lui, il n'avait plus peur, Taichi aimait ce qu'il faisait, allait-il aimer la suite ? il comptait bien le savoir rapidement. 

Il enfonça la poignée le plus profondément qu'il put dans l'intimité du jeune éphèbe allongé et remonta la lanière en y faisant glisser sa main comme si cela avait été un sexe tendu et demandant une main amie qui le soulagerait. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'à la pointe du fouet et s'en saisit vigoureusement. 

De sa main restée libre, il continuait à bouger lentement la poignée et de l'autre, il passa la lanière autour du cou gonflé et veiné de l'ancien chef de groupe qu'avait été Taichi, la respiration de celui-ci était irrégulière, il haletait, la sueur recouvrant son corps, son visage néanmoins, n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détendu, il faisait entièrement confiance en Yamato et de toute façon, ne se rendais plus compte de ce qu'il se passait, il était trop pris dans le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son corps.

 Le cuir entourait le cou de Taichi, et Yamato serrait de plus en plus, étouffant presque son partenaire de jeu qui ne comprenait plus rien et s'en moquait royalement. Son visage devenait rouge, il commençait à manquer d'air, son érection n'avait jamais été plus dure qu'à cet instant. 

Yamato desserra légèrement son emprise du cou marqué par la trace du cuir mais ne retira pas le fouet pour autant, puis, passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps brûlant et demandeur de son amant, s'asseyant sur le pénis gonflé et palpitant, s'en pénétrant jusqu'au bout, il allait de haut en bas, de bas en haut, se procurant son propre plaisir. Taichi était assailli par ses sens, la poignée qui s'agitait en lui, son sexe qui palpitait en Yamato et la sensation étrange du fouet qui le serrait. Les menottes l'avaient gênés au début, mais maintenant, il les appréciait, il aimait le froid du métal en contraste avec la chaleur du corps de son amant, ainsi que de savoir qu'il était totalement à la merci de quelqu'un, il avait tellement combattu le mal, sans jamais relâcher son attention, toujours sur le qui-vive, maintenant, il pouvait enfin se libérer, se laisser aller et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

La sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps unis dans le plaisir bestial, Yamato s'agitant, Taichi essayant, tout deux pris dans un délire de sens, en osmose avec leur nature, ils s'étaient libérés du « socialement correct » et cela leur faisait un bien fou.

Yamato fut le premier à jouir, arrosant le torse et le visage de Taichi de sa semence dans un râle d'orgasme. Son amant ne pouvait pas encore jouir, la poignée était trop grosse, cela empêchait le liquide de s'échapper, aucun d'eux ne savaient pourquoi, mais savaient que c'était comme ça, Yamato retira lentement la poignée du rectum de son amant épuisé et il put enfin jouir. Yamato ayant mis sa bouche autour du membre dressé du brun, il prit avidement le précieux liquide dans sa bouche, mais sans l'avaler pour autant. Il approcha son visage de celui de Taichi et l'embrassa, mélangeant le sperme à leurs salives, scellant ainsi, en quelques sortes, un pacte de confiance.

- « Tu à bon goût mon amour » Dit Yamato en haletant, le sourire sur son visage

- « je trouve aussi » Taichi était épuisé mais lui aussi souriait

- « Tu veux que je te libère ? »

Yamato ne reçut aucune réponse. Son amant s'était endormi et ronflait à satiété. Le blond caressa lentement son front.

- « Dors mon bébé, tu en à besoin après ça »

Il ouvrit les menottes et les jeta avec le fouet sur le sol, recouvrit Taichi d'un drap et s'endormit, sa tête sur le cœur de celui avec qui il voulait partager sa vie.


	4. 4

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 4

Le lendemain, Les deux amants étaient enlacés dans le lit, un sourire immense se dessinant sur leurs visages.

- « Bonjour mon amour » Dit Yamato d'une voix tranquille

- « Je t'aime » 

- « Tiens, pourquoi dit tu ça comme ça ? » Dit Yamato, un peu surpris

- « Parce que j'en avais envie, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je t'aime, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu sais » 

La voix de Taichi tremblait, il était facile de voir qu'il était au bord des larmes, mais pourquoi ?

- « Taï ? Taï, mon amour qu'est-ce que tu à ? » Yamato commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de son compagnon

_Il avait l'air si bien hier, qu'est-ce qu'il à ? Je ne comprends pas…._

- « Taï, s'il te plaît réponds, ou sinon, je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi, mais je ne saurais toujours pas pourquoi »

- « Ecoute, je…J'ai peur, j'ai peur de te perdre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas »

Yamato pris Taichi dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler, alors, il se mit à chanter une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand il était en proie à la peine, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait pour consoler quelqu'un.

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour toi mon bébé.

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour te consoler.

Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tu es toute ma vie

Ou pleure si tu veux, demain, tout ira mieux.

Cette chanson n'était composée que de ce couplet qui se répétait indéfiniment, jusqu'à tant que la personne soit consolée ou du moins, calmée. Yamato avait une belle voix, après tout, il avait longtemps été chanteur, il avait du abandonner pour poursuivre ses études, mais il n'avait jamais perdu la main, ni la voix.

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour toi mon bébé.

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour te consoler.

Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tu es toute ma vie

Ou pleure si tu veux, demain, tout ira mieux.

Le ton doux et mélodieux de la chanson eut tôt fait de calmer Taichi, à tel point que celui-ci se rendormit. La tristesse l'avait fatigué.


	5. 5

Manuchan

Titre : Ne pleure pas, je chante…(05)

Auteur : Manuchan

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, SM, deathfic, suicide, sang….

Base : Digimon

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 5

Yamato avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son amour s'était mis dans un tel état d'émotion, qu'il ait peur de le perdre, d'accord, mais à ce point, il n'y avais vraiment aucune raison.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça hier, ça l'à peut-être marqué plus profondément que ce que je ne croyais. Si ça vient de ça, je suis responsable de son état, à moi de faire en sorte qu'il retrouve vite sa joie de vivre. Je vais l'emmener danser, je suis sûr que ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien._

Une fois cette résolution prise, Yamato se leva et alla préparer un solide petit-déjeuner. Taichi étant connu pour son appétit légendaire (en toutes choses d'ailleurs) il valait mieux prendre les devant. Il vérifia ce qui lui restait dans le réfrigérateur et s'aperçut avec joie que son père avait laissé là de quoi nourrir un régiment, il savait certainement que Taichi viendrait passer une nuit ou deux en son absence.

Il sortit des œufs et les posa à côté de la cuisinière pour faire des œufs au plat, il attrapa aussi du pain brioché et du beurre avec les céréales, le jus de fruit et le thé, Taichi devrait être rempli quelques heures. 

A peine eut-il disposé les divers ingrédient sur la table que Taichi arriva encore un peu embrumé, mais avec un regard moins inquiet.

- « Ca va mieux ? » Dit Yamato, toujours inquiet.

- « Oui, oui, beaucoup mieux, excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'à pris »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, voyons . Petit-déjeuner ? »

- « Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment très faim »

_Alors ça ! C'est une première !! Taichi qui n'à pas faim ! On m'aurait dit ça, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! Attends un peu mon bonhomme, je vais te rendre l'appétit moi !_

Yamato pris Le « convalescent » par le bras et l'emmena vers une chaise autour de la table.

- « Assied-toi là »

- « Mais… »

- « Assis, j'ai dit ! »

Résigné, Taichi obéit et s'assit tandis que Yamato un sourire au lèvres lui apporta les œufs et le jus de fruit.

- « Avale ! »

- « Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas faim, je viens de te le dire »

- « Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu va manger Taichi Kamiya, que tu le veuille ou non ! je ne te laisserai pas sortir de table tant que tu n'aura pas avaler quelque chose, que ce que j'ai préparé ne soit pas bon pour la poubelle au moins. Tu mange juste les œufs et je te laisse tranquille »

Taichi, l'air dégoûté, commença à découper ses œufs et à porter quelques bouchées à sa bouche qu'il mâcha avec difficulté. Enfin, ce qu'attendait Yamato arriva, à peine Taichi avait avalé la première bouchée que son estomac se mit à grogner avec force. Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder. « Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas faim » se dit-il « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ! »

En effet, Taichi était passé au mode moissonneuse-batteuse, autrement dit, il enfournais tout ce qui lui passais sous la main dans sa bouche et avalai le tout à une vitesse impressionnante.

- « Ah, je préfère ça ! Cela dit, heureusement que tu n'avais pas faim ! »

Taichi ne répondit pas à cette moquerie et se contenta de tirer la langue à son persécuteur qui fut aussitôt tenter de la lui attraper, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé et en ayant rajouté cinq ou six tartines beurrées dans l'assiette de Taichi qu'il engloutit sans rien dire, celui-ci se leva et parti prendre sa douche accompagné de Yamato pour leur partie de jambes en l'air matinale qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire plus tôt. 

Trois heures plus tard, ils sortaient enfin de la salle de bain propres, frais et souriants, ils étaient fins prêts à attaquer la journée.

- « Ca te dit d'aller faire du shopping ? » Dit Taichi avec un immense sourire

_Je n'aime pas ce sourire, qu'est-ce que ça cache ?_

Hésitant et surtout méfiant, Yamato répondit à l'affirmative et ils retournèrent tout deux au même endroit que la veille : le centre commercial


	6. 6

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 6

Le centre commercial d'Odaiba, immense centre d'activité regorgeant de tout et de n'importe quoi du moment que ça se vend. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient du choix quand aux magasins, cependant, Taichi semblait savoir ou il voulait aller.

- « Viens, suis moi » Dit-il sur un ton déterminé

- « mais ou ? »

- « Ca, tu le verra quand on y sera »

_Bon, apparemment il à récupéré en tout cas, tant mieux, je préfère le voir comme ça._

Taichi scrutait les galeries des yeux, ne voyant manifestement pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa Yamato par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de galeries, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés à une partie du centre commercial qui n'étaient que peu fréquenté. Les seules personnes présentes  semblaient assez suspectes qui plus est.

- « On est plus très loin »

- « Mais plus très loin d'ou ? » demanda Yamato, perplexe

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, suis-moi »

Ils firent encore quelques mètres, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Yamato d'aller là ou il n'y avait personne. Mais il faisait confiance à Taichi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un magasin. C'était un sex-shop. Le blond commençait à voir ou son compagnon voulait en venir.

- « Viens »

Il le suivit docilement sans mot dire.

Une fois entré dans le magasin, ils furent frappés par la diversités de gadget en tout genre qu'il pouvaient trouver dans un si petit espace. Il y avait des godemichés, des colliers cloutés, des fouets, des chaînes, menottes et autres objets métalliques de toutes sortes.

Yamato ne bougea pas, c'est son amour qui choisit ce qui lui convenait, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait que peu de choses hors de son intérêt.

Ainsi, mon cher et tendre veut se venger, il veut reprendre son rôle de dominateur. Bah, pourquoi pas, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, ça me suffit. A moins qu'il n'en redemande…. Ca reste à voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminés leurs « courses » et repartaient du magasin pour la grande joie de Yamato qui avait du mal à supporter les endroits aussi sordides.

Lorsque Taichi regarda sa montre, il fit un bond en arrière.

- « Hein ?? Déjà ? »

- « Comment ça déjà ? quelle heure est-il ? »

- « Ben, il est déjà onze heure et demie…. »

Yamato soupira, onze heure et demie, ils avaient donc mis plus d'une demi-heure à farfouiller dans les galeries pour trouver ce magasin ? Bon, et bien autant aller manger se dit-il.

- « Allez, on va manger un morceau et on rentre à la maison » Dit le blond d'un air blasé

- « ok »

Un des grands avantages du centre commercial était qu'il y avait des restaurants partout. Mais un problème se présenta, dans son désir d'achat, Taichi avait dépensé tout ce qu'il leur restait.

Tout ça pour des gadgets à caractère sexuel, mon dieu, il me rendra fou un jour, mais c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

- « Bon, on à plus qu'à retourner directement à l'appartement, il y a largement de quoi là-bas »

- « C'est parti » dit Taichi avec un grand sourire

Après un grand soupir de désespoir, Yamato se mit à rire et le brun fit de même.

Ils finirent tout de même par réussir à se remplir le ventre. Yamato avait préparé du poisson et du riz, repas classique mais toujours aussi bon que Taichi s'empressa d'engloutir. 

- « Tu es un excellent cuisinier mon amour »

- « Tu es un excellent mangeur, donc ça va »

Tout deux se remirent à rire, leur complicité s'était développée au fur et à mesure et aujourd'hui elle était quasi omniprésente dans leur couple.

- « Bon, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je vais faire une sieste » dit Taichi

- « Comme d'habitude, de toute façon, tu à intérêt à te reposer !! Ce soir je t'emmène danser ! » Dit Yamato d'un air jovial

- « Et de quel droit ? »

- « De celui que je me donne, maintenant au lit ! »

- « D'accord….si tu m'accompagne »

- « Tu es incorrigible ! C'et bon, je viens »

Ils partirent se coucher, tout deux sachant déjà ce qu'il allait se passer, ou croyant le savoir. Ils pensaient juste essayer quelques « achats » mais il n'en fut rien, ils firent l'amour, purement et simplement, sans artifices. Juste le mélange de leurs corps et de leurs sentiments, puis s'endormirent paisiblement jusqu'au soir.


	7. 7

Ne pleure pas, je chante…

CHAP 7

Le soir venu, après un repos plus que légitime, les deux amants se mirent en tête de se préparer pour la sortie, enfin surtout Yamato à qui il fallait au minimum une heure pour choisir ses vêtement et une heure supplémentaire pour se coiffer. Taichi quant à lui, se contenta de passer sous la douche et de s'habiller d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche.

Deux heures plus tard, Yamato était enfin prêt, pomponné jusqu'au bout des ongles qu'il limait régulièrement. Sa tenue restait pourtant assez simple :Un jean Blanc, un t-shirt mauve et recouvert par une chemise blanche.

_Mon beau Yamato, je me demande bien pourquoi il se prends la tête, il est déjà si beau au naturel, enfin bon, ça le regarde, moi, ça ne me gêne pas._

- « Mon cavalier serait-il prêt ? ou faut-il attendre que le carrosse se transforme en citrouille ? » Demanda Taichi sur le ton taquin

- « De toute façon je ne m'appelle pas Cendrillon » Répondit le blond sur le même ton

- « Eh ben, heureusement, quelle mocheté cette fille ! »

- « Allez, avance, il faut encore prendre un taxi »

Le portable, sublime invention, très pratique dans certain cas,  y compris dans le leur, permit à Yamato d'appeler un taxi qui vint les chercher en environ cinq minutes. La course ne leur revint pas trop cher, de toute façon, ils avaient du retirer de l'argent après les frasques de Taichi.

- « On est arrivés mon cœur » Dit Taichi élégamment

- « J'avais cru comprendre »

Ils se prirent la main, ce geste étant devenu une habitude depuis quelques années et entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit.

L'endroit était sombre, la musique résonnait à leurs tympans et une chaleur à crever se dégageait de la pièce surpeuplée dans laquelle ils étaient.

Ils ont bien cherché une salle qui serait moins remplie, mais n'en trouvèrent pas, aussi, se contentèrent-ils de s'installer sur des sièges laissés libre en attendant d'entendre autre chose que de la techno.

- « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » hurla Taichi à l'oreille de son amour

- « Ouais ! Un coca ! »

- « OK ! »

Le brun partit donc chercher de quoi boire et revint quelques minutes après, leurs boissons dans les mains.

- « Merci ! »

- « De rien ! fait chier cette musique ! »

Yamato ne dit rien, il approuvait ce que Taichi venait de dire, la techno, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

Quelques verres et quelques demi-heures plus tard, le DJ de la boîte se décida enfin à changer de tempo pour mettre un slow.

- « Et ben ! il était temps ! Tu viens danser ? » Demanda Taichi

- « Bien sur, allons-y »

Les deux amants partirent sur la piste, main dans la mais et se mirent à danser langoureusement sur la musique, enlacés l'un avec l'autre, chacun respirant le parfum qui se dégageait de son partenaire. C'était si bon de danser comme ça, si tendre et câlin…..

- « Prends ça sale pédé ! »

Un homme était passé, un couteau à la main et avait atteint Yamato. Il lui avait transpercé le cœur….Fruit du hasard ou geste prémédité, en tout cas, le coup avait bel t bien été porté à un endroit à la fois vital et symbolique. Le blond s'effondra à terre. L'homme était passé, personne ne savait qui il était, et personne n'avait remarqué à quoi il ressemblait. Ca n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon, Yamato allait mourir, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Un videur aida Taichi à porter son amour dans un endroit plus tranquille, celui-ci se vidait de son sang et rien ne pouvait endiguer cette perte qui causerait sa destruction.

 Ils étaient maintenant seuls, seuls et désemparés….

- « Mon amour, non, ne meurt pas, je…je ne peux pas le supporter, ne meurt pas »

Taichi pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Yamato le regardait, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais comment faire autrement ? Le choix ne lui appartenait pas ou plus désormais.

Soudain, le brun releva la tête, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son visage exprimait la résignation plus que la tristesse ou la peur. Il avait pris une décision.

Il sortit de sa poche le petit couteau pointu qu'il portait toujours sur lui quand il sortait, au cas ou on en aurait besoin, il s'en était souvent servi dans le digimonde pour cueillir des fruits ou faire d'autres choses qui pouvaient les aider. Aujourd'hui, ce couteau était pointé vers son cœur. Yamato voyait ce qu'il faisait et décida d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour essayer de l'en empêcher, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

- « Taï…Taï…ne.. non.. non »

- « Chuuuuuuttt, mon amour, repose toi, je vais te rejoindre très vite »

- « non »

Taichi voyait la peine dans les yeux de son amour, mais sa décision était prise, il ne reculerait pas. Il saisissait fermement le couteau et d'un coup sec il se l'enfonça dans le cœur

_Yamato va mourir par là, il est normal que moi aussi_

A son tour, il s'écroula parterre, la douleur le foudroyant mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche.

C'était les dernières secondes de vie du blond, il pleurait, pas de mourir, mais que Taichi ait fait ça le rendait triste, il ne voulait pas que lui aussi meure.

Le brun voyait les larmes couler dans les yeux de Yamato. Il le prit dans ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière pour le consoler de sa peine, Yamato mourut, Taichi ne s'en est pas rendu compte et à continué à balancer le corps inerte, puis, il fit la dernière chose de sa jeune vie :il chanta. Il chanta une chanson douce et mélodieuse faite pour consoler les gens

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour toi mon bébé.

Ne pleure pas, je chante…Je chante pour te consoler.

Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, tu es toute ma vie

Ou pleure si tu veux, demain….

Il mourut à son tour sur ses dernières paroles, croyant consoler son amour déjà perdu, il ne faisait que se consoler lui-même.

**FIN**


End file.
